1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a dispenser for cast solid products and more particularly to a dispenser adapted for controlling the inputs and operating parameters for dissolution of the cast solid product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dissolution of cast solid product for obtaining a solution, such as a liquid detergent, for cleaning and sanitizing change based on the inputs and operating parameters of the dissolution process. Changes and fluctuations in the inputs can result in significant change in the chemistry, effectiveness and efficiency of the resulting solution.
It is therefore desirable to provide a dispenser that controls the inputs and operating parameters of dissolution of a cast solid product.
It is further desirable to provide a dispenser that is effective at controlling the operating parameters of the dissolution process independent of the operating environment.